vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
100900-i-will-return-but-first-some-ideas
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well written post, some good points and definitely food for thought. Only going to address the more controversial bullet point in my post. You will get hell for your suggestion, just not from me - I've mentioned this numerous times in terms of moderating ingame inflation and the challenges it presents. Adjusting static prices for game supplied services is a non-starter, particularly when the game itself sells ingame currency. Just won't pass the sniff test. However, a longterm solution needs to exist to remove plat from the economy without angering players or looking like P2W or using various F2P 'gamble' tricks. One example would be ingame competitions to make semi-permanent or permanent changes to the game world. For instance, each faction decides to build a statue in the capital, various prototypes are submitted (one of each race maybe) and players donate gold or resources to the one they want constructed. A running score is kept so players can track the progress, with a leaderboard of top donors as well, and at the end of a month the winning statue is built in the capital. Only imagination limits the devs from incorporating fun and community building competitive gold sinks instead of the many unpopular, and longterm ineffectual, ones we have now. | |} ---- When I think about "scrimping and saving", I think more like I scrimped and saved 10g to get my first mount. hehe Not 7 months of game time. | |} ---- Nice post. I like that you actually suggested how to improve the issues. I don't agree with all points, like the above. The medal system in my opinion is pretty fine. The problem isn't the medal system and the frequency of loot dropping. The problems are the rune system, overall itemization, and the progression of attaining loot. | |} ---- ---- ---- New Expansion "Quests for Shinies" you will get to play as a Lopp. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Disagree with these points, for one, if you feel classes don't play differently new weapons wouldn't solve anything just add more needless complexities. The medal system is fine people just want easier epic loot again, most of the time you can get better blues than purples from the AH currently. I can agree with these points, elder gems needs some kind of slightly more alt friendly design in the end probably. Also, people can hate on dailies all they want but you don't have to run them (I don't) and still hit the cap every week easily. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- By dedicated all I mean is that this is the only MMO I actually care about and WANT to put my money into. The other MMO is just good because the story is fun to play, all of the other aspects of it aren't really that great. I just pushed myself too hard on this game in the beginning, especially since I did every single quest the game had to offer, so creating a new character right now is pretty stale. That and I need a break from daily quests. Other than that, this game is perfect for me and I'll inevitably return. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I made sure to say those things in the OP because if I didn't, everyone would just assume I was quitting and tell me snarky comments like 'don't let the door hit you on the way out', or 'oh look, another person leaving. boo hoo' | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Glad to see a constructive feedback post. I will say that although I don't mind Elder Gem grinding on my main, it absolutely kills any desire for me to want to bring an alt up to 50. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Dailies were great when I first started them in WoW. The sole purpose was to give the player a consistent way to make gold so they wouldn't buy gold. There was rep attached and that was ok. I wanted the mount anyway lol. Back then it was optional and without penalty(other than not getting free and easy gold). You would say that you "needed to" or should do" Dailies. Once currency other than gold(Badges, Gems ect.) was attached to them they became this Monster of a Endless grind that no one wants. "Need to" or "should do" became "HAVE TO". Don't do dailies and your gear is behind. Here it's even worse since if you don't DO THEM your core ability are affected. MMORPG makers have twisted dailies to become this evil thing that forces you to log in and it's one of the things that's killing the genre. People are wise to the hamster wheel mechanism that drives MMORPGs now. | |} ----